leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Звездные защитники
[https://universe.leagueoflegends.com/ru_RU/star-guardian/ Звёздные защитники] — это серия образов из альтернативной вселенной League of Legends, посвященных группе старшеклассников, которые избрали роль защитников Вселенной и охраняют её от могущественных космических злодеев и монстров из потустороннего мира. Со временем они познаю́т собственные силы и учатся работать в команде ради общего блага. Описание center|200px center|200px В обширной и тёмной вселенной юные воины выбраны судьбой, чтобы защищать свет звёзд. Им суждено ярко гореть, но разрушение тем сильнее, чем ярче они сияют. Звёздные защитники разбросаны по всему космосу, но их точное количество никто не знает. Перед вами самые яркие и известные из них. Чемпионы Краткое описание= ;Падшие защитники * * * ;Звездные защитники * * * * ** * ** * ** * * * * ** * ** |-| Ари= — капитан команды, состоящей как из опытных, так и из новеньких Звёздных защитников, прибывших из дальних пределов Вселенной. Ей уже пришлось испытать горечь боевых потерь, и потому она ревностно охраняет свою «семью», чтобы свет тех, о ком она заботится, никогда больше не погас. Прошлое также повлияло на её отношение к другим командам и их капитанам, особенно таким неопытным, как Люкс. В её вселенной отныне нет места терпению или пониманию. Тем не менее вряд ли кто-то сможет устоять перед очарованием Ари. ;Познакомьтесь с ее волшебным помощником - Кико Сопровождающая Ари проказливая Кико ― словно воплощение хитрости и даже некоторого нахальства своего капитана. Кико всегда говорит то, что думает, даже когда никто этого не просит, хотя понять её уникальный язык может только Ари. Пусть её манеры порой грубоваты, но она никогда не против обнимашек. Просто старайтесь не кричать слишком громко. |-|Мисс Фортуна= ― из начальной команды Ари ― вспыльчивый стрелок, она известна по всей Галактике как безжалостная убийца монстров. Потеряв своих прежних товарищей, помощница капитана теперь сражается во имя их памяти ― не из чувства долга, а из желания отомстить, поскольку не может забыть о прошлом. Она всегда кидается в бой первой, часто не беспокоясь о своей безопасности ― лишь бы сразить всех чудищ поблизости. Из-за своего горячего нрава иногда ссорится с товарищами, которые, как она считает, часто занимаются ерундой, вместо того чтобы убивать врагов. Но несмотря на такое презрительное к ним отношение, единственная, с кем Мисс Фортуна держится поистине холодно, это Синдра, которая, по её мнению, вернулась с далеко не благородными намерениями. ;Познакомьтесь с ее волшебными помощниками ― Боки и Баки Боки и Баки – близнецы, порожденные жаждой мести Мисс Фортуны, но об этом трудно догадаться по их игривому и дружелюбному нраву. Если Мисс Фортуна устремляется вперед, пылая от ярости, то эта парочка предпочитает более расслабленную игру. Какой интерес наблюдать за тем, как сгорают враги, если при этом нельзя позабавиться! |-|Сорака= ― существо загадочного происхождения с благородной душой, защищающее команду в опасных заданиях с удалённых от передовой позиций. Несмотря на свой хрупкий внешний вид, она обладает неимоверной целительной мощью, равной которой нет ни у одного другого звёздного защитника. Её уникальные способности и стремление ставить потребности других выше своих собственных заслужили уважение остальных; но скромная и застенчивая Сорака лишь смиренно утверждает, что просто выполняет свои обязанности. Как и Лулу, она поддерживает особую связь со Звёздным светом, хотя и не понимает его истинной природы, как этого не понимают и другие члены команды. ;Познакомьтесь с ее волшебным помощником ― Шиса Ворчливая и чрезмерно заботливая Шиса оберегает Сораку от всего, что может представлять опасность для её хозяйки, в том числе и от наивности самой Сораки. Это вспыльчивое существо часто расстраивается от доверчивости Сораки и впадает в ярость или долго дуется ― хотя говорят, что мороженое из красных бобов может сократить эти вспышки гнева наполовину. |-|Синдра= Внушающая страх и уважение ― звёздная защитница прежнего призыва. Её история, как и история Жанны, сокрыта туманом таинственности, но ясно как день, что эта честолюбивая воительница не станет иметь дело ни с кем, кто, по её мнению, не стоит её времени. Сейчас она исполняет роль советчицы команды Ари, помогая ей справиться с непредвиденными опасностями на пути к многообещающему будущему. Несмотря на то, что Ари ей доверяет, кое-кто ставит под сомнение мотивы ветерана и подозревает, что Синдра готова на всё ради достижения своих личных целей. ;Познакомьтесь с ее волшебными помощниками ― Мульти Мульти ― тройное воплощение невероятной силы Синдры, олицетворяющее целый спектр эмоций. Исполняя волю защитницы-ветерана, эти проказливые шары пищат, ухмыляются и хохочут. Они никогда от неё далеко не удаляются; Синдра служит центром их маленькой вселенной, и она же единственная способна управлять их энергией. |-|Эзреаль= отличался безграничным любопытством ещё до того, как его пробудила Первая звезда, а после того, как он стал звёздным защитником, тяга к открытиям только усилилась. Теперь вся Вселенная для него ― открытая карта, а звёзды ― миры, ожидающие своего первооткрывателя. Он новичок в команде, и его бьющая через край энергия может как вдохновлять, так и раздражать товарищей. Эзреаль предпочитает не задумываться об огромной ответственности, лежащей на плечах звёздного защитника, предпочитая просто раскрывать очередные тайны Галактики. Во время путешествий он иногда отлучался из отряда без предупреждения, но всегда возвращался, когда бывал нужен. В настоящее время его внимание захватила некая розововолосая защитница из другой команды. ;Познакомьтесь с его волшебным помощником ― Юуто Юуто разделяет юношескую жажду странствий Эзреаля, хотя предпочитает наблюдать за путешествиями, находясь в перчатке исследователя. Но иногда это кошачье создание само по себе странствует по небесам, и из него получается неплохой разведчик. Юуто также способен сливаться с Эзреалем, наделяя того ангельскими крыльями и силой света, что зачастую производит неизгладимое впечатление на девушек. |-|Люкс= Жизнерадостная, смелая и слегка неуклюжая ― капитан команды звёздных защитниц и самая яркая среди них. Пусть она немного неопытна по сравнению с такими, как Жанна, но её юношеский оптимизм внушает всем уверенность на таком нелёгком ― но, по её мнению, очень увлекательном ― пути. Люкс искренне предана делу защиты Вселенной, хотя, возможно, и не понимает всей серьёзности этой задачи. Ей предстоит пройти ещё немало испытаний, прежде чем стать сильным лидером, достойным призыва Первой звезды. Пока же Люкс уверена, что если они сражаются вместе, то сумеют побороть любую тьму. ;Встречайте её волшебного помощника ― Лучистый посох Если у одних защитниц их уникальная сила проявляется в каком-нибудь волшебном существе, то другие вкладывают её в оружие. Самоотверженная и целеустремлённая Люкс направила свою энергию в вечно сияющий посох, благословлённый Звёздным светом. Но Люкс может уговорить посох выпустить и симпатичное длинноухое существо по имени Мими. |-|Джинкс= Есть защитницы, которые очень серьёзно относятся к своей обязанности охранять Вселенную... а есть . Когда Первая звезда наделила её силой Звёздного света, Джинкс поначалу восприняла это как типичный подросток ― с вызовом и нежеланием относиться к своим силам иначе, как к забавной игрушке, существующей исключительно ради развлечения. Её себялюбие часто служит причиной столкновения с другими членами команды, которые не понимают, как защитницей могла стать такая своеобразная личность. Пусть Джинкс и с насмешкой относится к идее служить миру, но она верит своей подруге детства Люкс, а если кто-то и сможет заглянуть Джинкс в душу, он увидит там ненасытную потребность любой ценой защищать тех, кто ей дорог. ;Познакомьтесь с ее волшебными помощниками ― Куро и Сиро Куро и Сиро ― существа, умеющие превращаться в физическое оружие и охотно помогающие Джинкс устраивать настоящий кавардак. Яростный Куро любит всё яркое, блестящее и взрывающееся. Под непроницаемой маской Сиро прячется поистине беспокойная душа; насколько припоминает Джинкс, она видела улыбку Сиро только однажды, после одного особенно жаркого боя. |-|Жанна= ― ветеран среди звёздных защитниц, она обучает молодую и впечатлительную Люкс. Опытная защитница редко рассказывает о своём загадочном прошлом и часто погружается в мысли о другом месте и другом времени. Неразговорчивая Жанна ― самый мудрый член своей команды, помогающий своим товарищам осознать их истинное предназначение. Другие восхищаются сдержанностью и сокрытой силой Жанны; перед её авторитетом не может устоять даже Джинкс. ;Познакомьтесь с ее волшебным помощником ― Зефир Из всех знакомцев Жанны Зефир – её самый давний и преданный приятель. Он часто летает вокруг неё, излучая мягкое сияние, успокаивающее союзников даже в самом жарком бою. Помощники других защитников полны энергии и задора, но тихий и спокойный нрав Зефира служит им своеобразным противовесом и сохраняет гармонию в команде. |-|Поппи= Никто не относится к своим обязанностям звёздной защитницы столь серьёзно, как . Эта свирепая воительница с ещё более свирепым характером методично размахивает своим молотом и бросает хмурый взгляд на любую звёздную защитницу, которая смеет усомниться в призыве Первой звезды (а в случае Джинкс ― и насмехаться над ним). Себя она героем вовсе не считает, однако зачастую оказывается в первых рядах сражения, всегда готовая исполнить свой долг. Её трезвый и практичный склад мышления помогает команде собраться, особенно в минуты растерянности. Для Поппи всё во Вселенной либо чёрное, либо белое: ты либо разбиваешь в пух и прах всё, что угрожает космосу, либо получаешь по голове. ;Встречайте её волшебного помощника ― Молот света Поппи обрела верного помощника в своём оружии; её храбрость и сильное желание нести добро нашли отражение в этом крылатом молоте. Размахивать им может только сама Поппи; если бы у Молота света были ноги, он бы не сдвинулся с места по приказу кого-то другого. |-|Лулу= ― самая младшая в команде Люкс ― немного странная, но очень одарённая ученица второго класса старшей школы Валоран. Её уникальная связь со Звёздным светом, источником силы каждой звёздной защитницы, позволяет ей общаться с ним, как с близким другом. Самое интересное для Лулу ― это её внутренний мир, а всё остальное её мало трогает. Из-за её увлечения Звёздным светом может иногда показаться, что она не совсем понимает всю лежащую на ней ответственность. Некоторых членов команды своевольное поведение Лулу ставит в тупик, но они принимают её со всеми странностями. В конце концов, Лулу всегда может поддержать своих подруг, а также дать им понять, что их поддерживает свет. ;Познакомьтесь с ее волшебным помощником ― Пикс Пикс была рядом с Лулу задолго до того, как эта своеобразная девушка стала звёздной защитницей... по крайней мере, она так утверждает. Это воздушное существо парит на золотом шаре, хотя Пикс может также порхать и с помощью своих крыльев. В еде она предпочитает всё сочное и свежее. Истории Новый горизонт Звездопад Пижамная вечеринка Свет и тень Сумеречная звезда Прочее Общее * Вся серия Звездных защитников является отсылкой к жанру - аниме про девочек-волшебниц, преимущественно , и . * Источником сил Звездных защитников является . * Известно, что во Вселенной есть ещё группы Звездных защитников, однако их точное число неизвестно. К тому же неизвестно, скольких из них уничтожила или обратила Зои. * Каждый Звездный защитник имеет волшебного спутника. Некоторые из них обращаются в оружие, которое использует Защитник, другие помогают им творить магию и сопровождают в пути. * Каждый Звездный защитник должен подписать связывающий договор, прежде чем вступить в права ( свой так и не прочитала, ибо "многабукаф"). * У Звездных защитников есть несколько тематических песен, соответствующих разным сезонам. * Каждый сезон/команда имеет свой тип звездного самоцвета. * Пижамы Звездных защитников выглядят как их волшебные спутники * Во время пижамной вечеринки Сорака принесла булочки с корицей из "Пекарни "; возможно образы Мастеров-кулинаров также происходят из этой вселенной. В рассказе Сумеречная звезда говорится, что она поступила на работу в эту пекарню. * С появления первых образов Звездных защитников среди игроков звучали шуточные призывы создать аналогичный образ для . Все переозвученные Защитники ( , , , ) имеют особую реплику в сторону этого чемпиона, и все как один утверждают, что его не примут в их ряды. Первый сезон * В первом сезоне была представлена команда Люкс: ** ; волшебный спутник - Лучистый посох или Мими. ** ; волшебные спутники - Сиро и Куро ** ; волшебный спутник - Зефир ** ; волшебный спутник - Пикс ** ; волшебный спутник - Молот света * Главная музыкальная тема: Burning Bright и Endless Starlight ~Shine of Life~. * Если в команде есть Звездный защитник 1 сезона, то в начале игры заиграет . * Звездный самоцвет - . ** Хотя носит звездный самоцвет в виде пятиконечной звезды, она происходит и более старой команды Звездных защитников. Второй сезон * Во втором сезоне была представлена команда Ари ** ; волшебный спутник - Кико ** ; волшебные спутники - Боки и Баки ** ; волшебные спутники - Мульти ** ; волшебный спутник - Шиса ** ; волшебный спутник - Юуто * Это не первая команда Ари, однако подробности раскрываются только в Третьем сезоне. * В видео Новый горизонт Ари сжимает в руке три погасших звездных самоцвета: желтый, светло-зеленый и синий. С выходом третьего сезона было раскрыто, что они принадлежат , и . ** Нико скопировала свой самоцвет, чтобы инсценировать свою смерть и скрыться от Зои. * Главная музыкальная тема: A New Horizon и Fates Fall * Если в команде есть Звездный защитник второго сезона, то в начале игры заиграет . * Звездный самоцвет - . ** Изначально Эзреаль должен был иметь пятиконечный самоцвет из-за своей биографии, связывающей его с защитниками первого сезона. ** Сорака имеет восьмиконечный звездный самоцвет, что намекает на тот факт, что она произошла из другой команды Звездных защитников (также упоминается в рассказе Пижамная вечеринка). Третий сезон * В третьем сезоне были впервые представлены падшие Звездные защитники, а также их лидер: ** ; волшебный спутник - Ран ** ; волшебный спутник - Рику ** ; волшебный спутник - Саки * В третьем сезоне появилась член предыдущей команды Ари - , которую все считали погибшей (волшебный спутник - Това). * Также в качестве были введены Данго и Фува, однако их хозяева-Защитники неизвестны. * Как и их хозяева, волшебные спутники и имеют более злобную "падшую" форму. * Если в команде есть Звездный защитник 3 сезона, то в начале игры заиграет укороченная версия Light and Shadow. * Звездный самоцвет - с вогнутым контуром в цветах порчи. ** В отличие от других членов команды Ари самоцвет имеет вогнутый контур, как у падших Защитников. В диалогах упоминает, что в прошлом Синдра была в союзе с . ** Когда или погибают, от них остается их самоцвет, который подбирают их волшебные спутники. При воскрешении они появляются из этих самоцветов. Неизвестно, могут ли другие Звездные защитники воскрешаться таким способом. ** Рэйкан и Шая кормят своих фамильяров самоцветами других Звездных защитников. Неизвестно, как порча влияет на рацион волшебных спутников. Образы Ahri StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Звездная защитница Ари Jinx StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Звездная защитница Джинкс Janna StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Звездная защитница Жанна Zoe StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Звездная защитница Зои Lulu StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Звездная защитница Лулу Lux StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Звездная защитница Люкс Miss Fortune StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Звездная защитница Мисс Фортуна Neeko StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Звездная защитница Нико Neeko PrestigeStarGuardianSkin.jpg|Звездная защитница Нико (Престижный) Poppy StarGuardian.jpg|Звездная защитница Поппи Rakan StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Звездные защитники Шая и Рэйкан Soraka StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Звездная защитница Сорака Syndra StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Звездная защитница Синдра Ezreal StarGuardianSkin.jpg|Звездный защитник Эзреаль Lulu PajamaGuardianSkin.jpg|Защитники в пижаме Лулу, Люкс, Мисс Фортуна, Сорака и Эзреаль Медиа Музыка= ;Прочая музыка ;Саундтрек режима Вторжение Star Guardians Burning Bright - Login Screen League of Legends Music- Star Guardian Burning Bright| Endless Starlight 〜命のキラメキ〜（Full ver.）| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian A New Horizon| Fates Fall -希望の陰- スターガーディアン：ニューホライズン JPオリジナル楽曲| Fates Fall -希望の陰- (Ending Version) スターガーディアン：ニューホライズン JPオリジナル楽曲| |content= Burning Bright We were born from light before there even was a dawn, so pure, so bright. Caught in destiny we shine for we are meant to be the Star Guardians Gone in a flash before our time, up in the skies together. The vow we have made has kept us strong. Don't fade away, it's time to shine. Burning bright, as we reach out for the same horizon. Burning brighter, runnin' outta time, we're chasing the light. Gone in a flash before our time, up in the skies together. The vow we have made has kept us strong. Don't fade away, it's time to shine. Burning bright, as we reach out for the same horizon. Burning brighter, piercing through the dawn, we burn on and on (and on) }} |content= Endless Starlight ~Shine of Life~ 涙よ星に　瞬きを伝えて Namida yo hoshi ni mabataki wo tsutaete Oh my tears, tell the stars about the sparkles: 守るものがあるから　きっと強くなれる Mamoru mono ga arukara kitto tsuyoku nareru "There is something you want to protect, so you'll surely become stronger." 語るべき物語(ことば)失くした　星の守護者(まもりて)は Katarubeki kotoba na kushita hoshi no mamorite wa As the Star Guardian who has lost the words I wanted to tell you, 時間(とき)の果て　夢の果て　闇に立ちすくんだ Toki no hate yumenohate yami ni tachisukunda beyond the reaches of time and dreams, I'm stuck in the mire of darkness. 風を読んでみたんだ Kaze wo yonde mita nda I tried calling in the winds. 虚空(そら)に向けて誰かを呼んでみたんだ (Cry of sorrow) Sora ni mukete dareka wo yonde mita nda (Cry of sorrow) I tried facing the sky, calling out for someone's help (cry of sorrow) 光求めたsolitude (Stay with me) Hikari motometa solitude (Stay with me) Seeking for light in this solitude (stay with me) 微(かす)かなresonance　確かに届くromance Kasu ka na resonance tashika ni todoku romance Their resonance assures that the romance will reach me. そんな star 流れ星たちを　抱きとめた Son'na star nagareboshi-tachi wo dakitometa I couldn't (falling star) stop embracing those shooting stars. 明日(あす)が見えなくたって　乗り越えなくちゃって Asu ga mienakutatte norikoenakucha tte Even if I become unable to see tomorrow, I have to overcome it all. 奇跡の軌跡描き　未来へ繋ぐglowing heart (My heart it glows) Kiseki no kiseki egaki mirai e tsunagu glowing heart (My heart it glows) Drawing the trajectory of this miracle with this glowing heart that connects to the future (my heart, it glows) 心のphotonが　銀河に零れて Kokoro no photon ga ginga ni koborete The photons of my heart get lost into the universe. 決意(みち)を強く照らす　Burning bright Michi wo tsuyoku terasu Burning bright I'll shine brightly on this destined path, burning bright. (暗闇を切り裂いて) (Kurayami wo kirisaite) (Breaking through the darkness) それぞれの思い秘めた　星の守護者(まもりて)は Sorezore no omoi himeta hoshi no mamorite wa As the Star Guardians who keep the secret of so many feelings, 空からの　呼ぶ声に　導かれた Sora kara no yobu koe ni michibika reta we were summoned by the call from the sky. 重ねる手と手には　言葉なんかより伝わることがある (Open my heart) Kasaneru te to te ni wa kotoba nanka yori tsutawaru koto ga aru (Open my heart) Our overlapping hands are able to convey meaning better than spoken words can (open my heart) 熱い心　通じ合った Atsui kokoro tsūji atta Our burning souls are interconnected. 確かなresonance　見つけるのはessence Tashikana resonance mitsukeru no wa essence This assured resonance lets us find the essence. 目指した (Shining moment)　意識の先がdestination Mezashita (Shining moment) ishiki no saki ga destination Our destination is (shining moment) the consciousness where our fingers point. 答えが見えなくって　挫けそうになって Kotae ga mienakutte kujike-sō ni natte Even if we cannot see the answers, or are at the point of defeat, 支え合い　誓い合う Sasae ai chikai au I promise you that I'll be at your side. 絆で繋ぐ　shining smile (Shining star) Kizuna de tsunagu shining smile (Shining star) The shining smile that connects our bonds (shining star) 心のphotonが　銀河にあふれて Kokoro no photon ga ginga ni afurete The photons of my heart overflow into the universe. 運命(みち)を開く鍵は my starlike heart Michi wo hiraku kagi wa my starlike heart My star-like heart is the key to opening up the path of destiny. （間奏） (Kansō) (Interlude) 明日(あす)が見えなくたって　乗り越えなくちゃって Asu ga mienakutatte norikoenakucha tte Even if I cannot see tomorrow, I have to overcome it all. 奇跡の軌跡描き　未来へ繋ぐglowing heart (My heart it glows) Kiseki no kiseki egaki mirai e tsunagu glowing heart (My heart it glows) Drawing the trajectory of this miracle with this glowing heart that connects to the future (my heart, it glows) 心のphotonが　銀河に溢れて Kokoro no photon ga ginga ni afurete The photons of my heart overflow into the universe. 運命(みち)が開いたら…！ Michi ga hiraitara…! And if the road of fate opens up...! 羽ばたいてゆこうよ　乗り越えてゆこうよ Habataite yukou yo norikoete yukou yo I'll spread my wings, and show that I can overcome it all. 星空と溶け合って　いつまでも行ける Fly high (さあ fly with me) Hoshizora to tokeatte itsu made mo yukeru Fly high (sā fly with me) Together with the night sky, I can continue on forever, flying high (now fly with me) 真っ直ぐ願いを世界に歌って Massugu negai wo sekai ni utatte Let's sing this unwavering wish to the entire world. 新しい夜も (It's a new day)　新しい朝も (It's a new way) Atarashī yoru mo (It's a new day) atarashī asa mo (It's a new way) The start of night (it's a new day) and the start of day (it's a new way) ここからまたはじめよう (今はじめよう) Koko kara mata hajimeyou (Ima hajimeyou) It will all start from here (let's start it now) My heart shines endlessly (Song for the new days) 飛び立て (Magic moment) Tobitate (Magic moment) Let's fly out (magic moment) }} |-|Видео= ;Прочее видео Новый горизонт Анимационный ролик Звездной защитницы Ари – League of Legends| Далекие звезды Трейлер образов Звездных защитников – League of Legends| Burning Bright Star Guardian Music Video - League of Legends| Вы не одиноки Трейлер образов Звездных защитниц League of Legends| The stars who call upon hope| Осветите новый горизонт Трейлер образов Звездных защитников 2017 – League of Legends| Star Guardian Janna| Star Guardian Jinx| Star Guardian Lulu| Star Guardian Lux| Star Guardian Poppy| PBE Preview Star Guardians| Ahri - Star Guardian 2017| Ezreal - Star Guardian 2017| Miss Fortune - Star Guardian 2017| Soraka - Star Guardian 2017| Syndra - Star Guardian 2017| Invasion - Star Guardian 2017| League of Legends Brittany Gleiter Animation Reel 2017| |-|Галерея= Ahri StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg Ahri StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg Ahri StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg Ahri StarGuardian Concept 04.jpg Ahri StarGuardian Concept 05.jpg Ahri StarGuardian Concept 06.jpg Ahri StarGuardian Concept 07.jpg Ahri StarGuardian Concept 08.jpg Ahri StarGuardian Concept 09.jpg Ahri StarGuardian Concept 10.jpg Ahri StarGuardian Concept 11.jpg Ahri StarGuardian Concept 12.jpg Ahri StarGuardian model 01.jpg Ahri StarGuardian model 02.jpg Ezreal StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg Ezreal StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg Ezreal StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg Ezreal StarGuardian model 01.jpg Ezreal StarGuardian model 02.jpg Ezreal StarGuardian model 03.jpg Ezreal_Pajama_Guardian_Concept_01.jpg PajamaGuardian Splash concept 01.jpg PajamaGuardian Splash concept 02.jpg PajamaGuardian Splash concept 03.jpg Ezreal PajamaGuardian model 01.jpg Janna StarGuardian concept 01.jpg Janna StarGuardian concept 02.jpg Janna StarGuardian concept 03.jpg Janna StarGuardian concept 04.jpg Janna StarGuardian concept 05.jpg Janna StarGuardian splash concept 01.jpg Janna StarGuardian splash concept 02.jpg Janna StarGuardian splash concept 03.jpg Jinx StarGuardian concept 01.jpg Jinx StarGuardian concept 02.jpg Jinx StarGuardian concept 03.jpg Jinx StarGuardian concept 04.jpg Jinx StarGuardian concept 05.jpg Jinx StarGuardian concept 06.jpg Jinx StarGuardian concept 07.jpg Jinx StarGuardian concept 08.jpg Jinx StarGuardian model 01.jpg Jinx StarGuardian model 02.jpg Jinx StarGuardian model 03.jpg Poppy StarGuardian concept 01.jpg Poppy StarGuardian model.png Lulu Poppy StarGuardian splash concept 01.jpg Lulu StarGuardian splash concept 02.jpg Lulu StarGuardian splash concept 03.jpg Lulu StarGuardian model.png Lux Star Guardian concept.jpg Lux Star Guardian model.png Miss Fortune StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg Miss Fortune StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg Miss Fortune StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg Miss Fortune StarGuardian model 01.jpg Miss Fortune StarGuardian model 02.jpg Miss Fortune StarGuardian model 03.jpg Miss Fortune StarGuardian model 04.gif Rakan Xayah StarGuardian Splash Concept 01.jpg Rakan Xayah StarGuardian Splash Concept 02.jpg Rakan Xayah StarGuardian Splash Concept 03.jpg Soraka StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg Soraka StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg Soraka StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg Soraka StarGuardian Concept 04.jpg Soraka StarGuardian Concept 05.jpg Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 01.jpg Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 02.jpg Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 03.jpg Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 04.jpg Soraka StarGuardian model 01.jpg Soraka StarGuardian model 02.jpg Soraka StarGuardian model 03.jpg Soraka StarGuardian model 04.gif Syndra StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg Syndra StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg Syndra StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg Zoe StarGuardian Splash Concept 01.jpg Zoe StarGuardian Splash Concept 02.jpg Zoe StarGuardian Splash Concept 03.jpg Zoe StarGuardian Splash Concept 04.gif Star Guardian Promo 1.png Star Guardian familiar.gif Star Guardian 2017 Promo.png Star Guardian 2017 Promo Lux.jpg Star Guardian 2017 Promo Jinx.jpg Star Guardian 2017 Promo Janna.jpg Star Guardian 2017 Promo Poppy.jpg Star Guardian 2017 Promo Lulu.jpg Star Guardian 2017 Starfall concept 01.jpg Star Guardian 2017 Starfall concept 02.gif Star Guardian 2017 Starfall concept 03.gif Star Guardian 2017 Starfall concept 04.gif Star Guardian 2017 Starfall concept 05.gif Star Guardian 2017 Starfall concept 06.jpg Star Guardian Statue model 01.jpg Star Guardian Statue model 02.jpg Star Guardian Statue model 03.jpg Star Guardian Statue model 04.jpg Star Guardian 2017 Icon concept 01.jpg Star Guardian 2017 Emote concept 01.jpg Star Guardian 2017 Concept 02.jpg Star Guardian 2017 Concept 04.jpg Star Guardian 2017 Concept 05.jpg Star Guardian 2017 Concept 06.png Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 01.jpg Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 02.jpg Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 03.jpg Star Guardian Insomnia Thunderdome 2018.jpg Star Guardian Little Legends Series Four.jpg |-|Иконки призывателя= Star Guardian profileicon.png|Звездный защитник Mark of the Star Guardian profileicon.png|Знак Звездных защитников Radiant Staff profileicon.png|Посох свечения Light's Hammer profileicon.png|Молот света Pix profileicon.png|Пикс Zephyr profileicon.png|Зефир Shiro profileicon.png|Сиро Kuro profileicon.png|Куро Star Guardian Poro profileicon.png|Звездный защитник Поро New Horizon profileicon.png|Новый горизонт Legendary Guardian profileicon.png|Легендарный защитник Star Guardian Ahri profileicon.png|Звездная защитница Ари Kiko profileicon.png|Кико Yuuto profileicon.png|Юуто Boki and Baki profileicon.png|Боки и Баки Shisa profileicon.png|Шиса Multi profileicon.png|Мульти Pajama Guardian Miss Fortune profileicon.png|Защитница в пижаме Мисс Фортуна Pajama Guardian Lux profileicon.png|Защитница в пижаме Люкс Pajama Guardian Ezreal profileicon.png|Защитник в пижаме Эзреаль Pajama Guardian Lulu profileicon.png|Защитница в пижаме Лулу Pajama Guardian Soraka profileicon.png|Защитница в пижаме Сорака Star Guardian 2019 profileicon.png|Звездные защитники 2019 Star Guardian Rakan profileicon.png|Звездный защитник Рэйкан Star Guardian Xayah profileicon.png|Звездная защитница Шая Towa profileicon.png|Това Riku profileicon.png|Рику Saki profileicon.png|Саки Ran profileicon.png|Рэн Little Legend Dango profileicon.png|Маленькая легенда Данго Little Legend Fuwa profileicon.png|Маленькая легенда Фува Little Legend Shisa profileicon.png|Маленькая легенда Шиса |-|Образы тотемов= Star Guardian Ward.png|Тотем звездных заитников Mimi Ward.png|Тотем Мими New Horizon Ward.png|Тотем Новые горизонты Pajama Guardian Ward.png|Защитник в пижаме Star Guardian 2019 Ward.png|Звездный защитник 2019 См. также * Вторжение * Городской парк Валорана pl:Czarodziejki Gwiazd en:Star Guardian Категория:Звездные защитники